bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sprawujący Władzę
Sprawujący Władzę to opowiadanie opublikowane na BIONICLEstory.com w 2011 roku. Rozdział 1 Toa Gaaki usiadła wyczerpana na skale. Wraz z garstką innych Toa Wody od paru dni pomagała wodnym kreaturom i innym mieszkańcom oceanu przenieść się ze zniszczonego robota Makuty na bezpieczną Aqua Magna. Było to męczące zajęcie, zwłaszcza gdy najsilniejsza z nich - Gali Nuva - została wezwana przez Tahu na specjalną misję. Stworzyła łagodny deszcz, by się ostudzić. Krople były chłodniejsze niż się spodziewała, toteż zadrżała lekko. Odwróciła się i dostrzegła powód obniżenia temperatury. Zbliżał się Kopaka, Toa Nuva Lodu. - Widziałaś Tahu? - zapytał pilnie. - Udał się na północ wraz z Gali, by znaleźć miejsce na Nowe Atero - odpowiedziała Gaaki. - O co chodzi? - Toa Mahri są w niebezpieczeństwie - odparł Kopaka. - Możliwe, że wszyscy jesteśmy. Choć ciężko mi to przyznać, wydaje mi się, że nie poradzę sobie sam. Gaaki nie znała Kopaki za dobrze, ale słyszała wystarczająco wiele historii, by wiedzieć, że takie wyznanie z jego strony oznaczało poważne kłopoty. Po raz kolejny żałowała, że nie miała faktycznej władzy nad Maską Jasnowidzenia. Kanohi obdarowywała ją wizją bliskiej przyszłości gdy miała na to ochotę, aniżeli z jej rozkazu. Nie potrzebowała jednak mocy maski, by zobaczyć, że Kopaka wyglądał na wyczerpanego. - Jesteś zmęczony - powiedziała. - Nie wiem kiedy Tahu wróci, a wygląda na to, że to, cokolwiek odkryłeś, nie może poczekać. Powiedz mi więcej, a moja drużyna to sprawdzi. Kopaka zdał relację, jak widział bandę barbarzyńskich Skakdi i podążającą za nimi, najwidoczniej posłuszną drużynę Toa Mahri przemierzających Bara Magna. Obie grupy podążały za dziwną, złotoskórą istotą, niepodobną do niczego, co Kopaka widział przedtem. Gdy ich obserwował, istota stworzyła ogromną fortecę zaledwie machnięciem ręki. Wtedy niezwłocznie pospieszył z powrotem do obozu, by ostrzec pozostałych Toa i znaleźć pomoc. To było wbrew naturze Kopaki, by pozwolić komuś wykonać jego pracę za niego. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Gaaki miała rację - był wyczerpany. Gdyby włączył się teraz do bitwy, sprowadziłby niebezpieczeństwo zarówno na siebie, jak i na swoich towarzyszy. Obiecała mu, że Toa Hagah jedynie zapoznają się z sytuacją i poinformują go przed powzięciem jakiegokolwiek działania. Kopaka spędził większość dnia na obserwacji wysiłków drużyn ratowniczych, pomagając tyle, ile mógł. Wieczorem spotkał się z Pohatu Nuva i razem stworzyli chłodne schronienie dla pracujących na tym, co zostało z pustyni Bara Magna. Tym się zajmowali, gdy zbliżył się do nich dziwny Toa Powietrza, kroczący przez piasek. - Jak mogliście im na to pozwolić? - zapytał Toa w zielonej zbroi. - Jak którykolwiek z was mógł im na to pozwolić? Pohatu użył swej Maski Szybkości i podbiegł do przybysza. - Powoli - powiedział Toa Nuva Kamienia - Co zrobić? O czym ty mówisz? - Karzahni - prychnął Toa. - Najbardziej wynaturzona, zła i sadystyczna namiastka żywej istoty, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem. Ktoś go uwolnił. Jest gdzieś na tej planecie i zamierzam go znaleźć. - W porządku - powiedział Pohatu, starając się ukryć swój burkliwy ton. - Może mój przyjaciel i ja moglibyśmy ci pomóc. Ale byłoby łatwiej, gdybyśmy wiedzieli, kim jesteś. - Nazywam się Lesovikk - odparł Toa Powietrza - i nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Po prostu powiedzcie mi, gdzie znajdę Karzahniego, a resztą sam się zajmę. - Nie wiem. Nigdy go nie spotkałem. - Pohatu wzruszył ramionami. - Toa Mahri mieli do czynienia z tym Karzahnim - rzekł Kopaka - ale chwilowo są... zajęci. Wciąż, wiemy, że jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Jeśli jest gdzieś tutaj, na wolności, zorganizujemy poszukiwania o świcie. Lesovikk pokręcił głową. - O świcie będzie za późno. Musimy odnaleźć go teraz. Jeśli chcecie pomóc, możecie ruszyć moim śladem o brzasku. Kończąc wypowiedź, Lesovikk zniknął w rosnącej ciemności. Pohatu odprowadził go wzrokiem. - Zawzięty. - Owszem - potwierdził Kopaka. - Trochę przypomina mi kogoś, kogo znam - odparł Toa Kamienia. Toa Lodu posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. - Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, kogo. ---- Następnego ranka Kopaka i Pohatu wyruszyli śladem Lesovikka. Kopaka oznajmił, że jeśli Gaaki i Toa Hagah wrócą z jakimikolwiek wieściami, miał być niezwłocznie o tym poinformowany. Trop Toa Powietrza prowadził na wschód, w kierunku wioski Vulcanus. Gdy się do niej zbliżali, przemieszczający się piasek zakrył wszelkie ślady pozostawione przez Lesovikka. - Może zboczył z tej ścieżki - stwierdził Pohatu. - Może go zgubiliśmy. - Może - odparł Kopaka - albo zdecydował, że mądrzej będzie zatrzeć ślady. - Udam się na przód i przeprowadzę zwiad - zadecydował Pohatu. - Bądź ostrożny. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby - odpowiedział Toa Kamienia, szczerząc się. - Jestem szybki. Pohatu zniknął i chwilę potem był z powrotem. Jego uśmiech nie wrócił z nim. - Musisz to zobaczyć - mruknął. Toa pochwycił Kopakę i ponownie użył mocy maski, by razem pognać przez piasek. Zatrzymali się na krańcu Żelaznego Kanionu. - Spójrz - powiedział Pohatu. Kopaka spojrzał po obrzeżach kanionu. Na dnie dostrzegł roztrzaskane ciało. - Martwy? - zapytał Kopaka. - Nawet bardzo - odpowiedział Pohatu. - Poczekaj. Będzie jeszcze lepiej. Pohatu poprowadził Kopakę w dół stromego zbocza na samo dno kanionu. Toa Lodu, choć widział wiele okropności w swoim życiu, był przerażony tym, co tam zastał. Wystarczyło spojrzenie, by potwierdzić, że zwłoki pasowały do opisu Karzahniego, jaki sporządził Toa Jaller. - Więc uciekał z obozu, dotarł aż tutaj, potknął się i spadł do kanionu - mruknął Kopaka. - Nieprzyjemna śmierć, ale zdarza się. - Jeśli faktycznie zabił go upadek - odparł Pohatu. - Spójrz na jego plecy. Kopaka przyklęknął. Na pancerzu Karzahniego dało się dostrzec głębokie cięcie. Mogła je spowodować broń, albo po prostu jedna z wyszczerbionych skał, ruszona, gdy upadał. - A teraz spójrz na to - powiedział Toa Kamienia, wysuwając przed siebie swoją dłoń. W jej garści znajdował się miecz o zakrzywionej klindze. Kopaka widział podobne wcześniej. Lesovikk miał takie przy sobie. - Myślisz, że...? - Możliwe - skinął Pohatu. - Znalazł Karzahniego, dźgnął go, a on spadł z klifu na dno kanionu. - Jeśli to prawda, złamał kodeks Toa - odparł Kopaka. - Musimy go powstrzymać. Pohatu chciał odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się i odwrócił, gdy usłyszał wycie wiatru. Cyklon gnał przez kanion, wprost na dwóch Toa. - Jeśli jesteśmy w stanie, bracie - rzekł Pohatu. - Jeśli jesteśmy w stanie. Rozdział 2 Pohatu wyciągnął dłoń ku Kopace, by go złapać. Odrobina super-szybkości wystarczyłaby do ucieczki przed nadchodzącym cyklonem. Kopaka odrzucił jego rękę. - Pewne rzeczy, bracie, jestem w stanie zrobić samemu - oznajmił Toa Nuva Lodu. Z tymi słowami Kopaka wyzwolił ze swego ostrza zamieci podmuch Lodu, który stworzył grubą na metr ścianę wzdłuż kanionu. Cyklon zderzył się z nią i zaczęła pękać. Kopaka użył więcej mocy, by ją podtrzymać. - Dlaczego po prostu-- - Cisza - przerwał mu Kopaka. - Muszę się skupić. Pohatu wzruszył ramionami. Czasami Kopaka robił rzeczy w najtrudniejszy sposób, bo był uparty. Właściwie, zazwyczaj gdy tak robił, Pohatu niezbyt to przeszkadzało. Ale teraz, gdy stali nad martwym ciałem, a potencjalny morderca był na wolności, Toa Kamienia uznał to za niezbyt trafiony moment. Uruchamiając moc maski, Pohatu wystrzelił w kierunku cyklonu, wibrując przez lodową ścianę Kopaki, i zaczął pędzić wokół niego w kierunku przeciwnym do jego skrętu, ostatecznie powstrzymując trąbę powietrzną. Rozwiała się gwałtownie, a Pohatu zatrzymał się na kamienistej ziemi. Spojrzał za siebie, w kierunku Kopaki, ale zobaczył tylko białą ścianę. Poirytowany Pohatu kopnął w nią głazem, wybijając dziurę dokładnie w jej środku. Przez szparę dostrzegł zaskoczonego Kopakę. - Najlepszą obroną jest atak, nie? - Nie, kiedy próbujesz coś sprawdzić - prychnął Kopaka. Pohatu pospiesznie wrócił do Toa Lodu. - Co niby? - Pomyśl. Gdyby Lewa wysłał na kogoś cyklon, czy ściana, jakakolwiek ściana, zdołałaby go powstrzymać? Czy może raczej posłałby go ponad przeszkodę? Z kolei ta trąba powietrzna po prostu nacierała na ścianę. - Więc albo Lesovikk nie był tutaj, by ją nakierować, albo... - zaczął Pohatu. - Albo w ogóle jej nie stworzył - skończył Kopaka. - Czasami cyklon to po prostu cyklon, a nie próba zatarcia po sobie śladów. Pohatu rozejrzał się po podłożu kanionu. Było usiane wydrążeniami, skalistymi wychodniami oraz tysiącem innych miejsc, w których można się było skryć. - Możemy już stąd iść? To miejsce pachnie zasadzką. Kopaka wskazał na zwłoki Karzahniego. - Sądzę, że by się z tobą zgodził. ---- Dwaj Toa zebrali ciało i przynieśli je do obozu Agori i Matoran. Tahu i Gali zdążyli wrócić ze zwiadu na północy. Toa Ognia słuchał wieści z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy Kopaka skończył opowiadać, Tahu klęknął, by przyjrzeć się ciału. Po chwili podniósł się i odszedł, wskazując Kopace, by za nim podążył. - Jest źle - powiedział cicho. - Musimy zdobyć zaufanie tych Agori i Glatorian, jeśli chcemy spełnić życzenie Mata Nui i zbudować spokojne społeczeństwo. Jesteśmy dalecy od znalezienia miejsca na Nowe Atero. Tego nam jeszcze brakuje, by panoszył się tutaj jakiś zbuntowany Toa, prowadzący własne wojny. - Lesovikk to wciąż nasz główny podejrzany - zgodził się Kopaka - ale nie wiemy, gdzie się udał. - Ja wiem - odparł Tahu. ---- - Widzieliśmy, jak udaje się na północ - powiedziała Gali do Pohatu. - I, jakby się nad tym zastanowić... nie wydaje mi się, aby miał ze sobą swój miecz. - Cóż, to niedobrze. - Pohatu zmarszczył brwi. - Ale dlaczego go zostawił? - Nie wiem - rzekła Gali. - Może ktoś powinien go zapytać? - Może - odpowiedział Pohatu. - Jak się udała twoja podróż? Gali wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie za dobrze. Przeszukaliśmy obszar wzdłuż i wszerz, ale nic nie pasowało Tahu. Długo jeszcze zajmie znalezienie miejsca na Nowe Atero. Ale damy radę. Jesteśmy to winni naszemu ludowi i ludowi Spherus Magna. Pohatu skinął głową. Grono Agori nieopodal przykuło jego uwagę. Szeptali do siebie i wskazywali na Toa. Pogłoski o morderstwie na pustyni zaczęły się roznosić. Pohatu zastanawiał się, czy Agori myśleli, że on i Kopaka nie tyle znaleźli ciało, co i zabili nieszczęśnika. - Wygląda na to, że mamy kolejny powód, by znaleźć Lesovikka - pomyślał. - I to jak najszybciej. ---- Następnego ranka, zaopatrzeni w wierzchowce i prowiant, dwaj Toa udali się na północ. Tahu zaoferował swoją pomoc, ale Kopaka odmówił. - Jeśli Agori zaczynają nas podejrzewać, nasz przywódca powinien pilnować sytuację na miejscu - tłumaczył Toa Lodu. - Ty i Gali powinniście pomówić z Ackarem, powiedzieć mu, co się dzieje. Ja i Pohatu zajmiemy się resztą. Teraz, gdy byli już kilka godzin drogi od obozu, Pohatu uznał, że może zadać pytanie. - Więc, jak sobie z nim poradzimy? - Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Kopaka. - Zobacz, walczyliśmy z Tahu na wyspie, gdy w jego żyłach płynęła trucizna Rahkshi - odparł Pohatu. - A zdarzali się już w przeszłości Toa, którzy zeszli na złą drogę, i których należało powstrzymać. Ale... to wciąż jeden z naszych, "naszych" już nie ma tak wiele w obecnych czasach. Poza tym, z tego co słyszałem, jeśli faktycznie zabił Karzahniego, miał ku temu dobry powód. - Może właśnie w tym tkwi problem - rzekł Kopaka. - Czuł się usprawiedliwiony. Koniec końców, Karzahni był potworem. Ale walka z potworami to właśnie nasze zajęcie. Jeśli zaczniemy myśleć, że mamy dobry powód, by je zabić, i faktycznie to zrobimy, staniemy się nielepsi niż one. Powinniśmy być obrońcami, nie katami. - Mam na myśli, że-- - Wiem, co masz na myśli, uwierz mi, wiem - mruknął Kopaka - ale jest cienka granica między byciem bohaterem, a byciem potworem. Jeśli Lesovikk ją przekroczył, musimy go powstrzymać. Bezlitośnie. ---- Dwaj Toa podróżowali na północ przez trzy dni. Ziemia zmieniła kolor z brązowego na zielony, a piaskowe wydmy ustąpiły miejsca bujnym lasom. Nie dostrzegli śladów ani Lesovikka, ani kogokolwiek innego. Parę razy Pohatu myślał głośno, co stało się z Lewą, Toa Nuva Powietrza. Zasugerował, że, być może, byłby on w stanie znaleźć jednego ze swoich o wiele łatwiej. Jednakże Lewa zniknął jeszcze przed pokonaniem Makuty i od tamtej pory słuch po nim zaginął. Kopaka zaś skupiał się na morderstwie. Wszystkie dowody wskazywały w jednym kierunku, ale co jeśli to nie był dobry kierunek? Owszem, Lesovikk miał możliwości, motyw oraz szanse na zabicie Karzahniego, ale nie tylko on. A co jeśli tu nie chodziło o Karzahniego, nie o sprawę osobistą? Pohatu nie pojmował rozumowania swojego przyjaciela. - Ktoś dźgnął go mieczem i zrzucił z klifu. Jak niby to nie jest osobiste? Kopaka wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Po prostu - co jeśli tu nie chodziło o to, co Karzahni zrobił, a raczej o to, co reprezentował? - Szaleńców z posklejanymi maskami i bardzo złym nastawieniem? Jestem w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Zanim mogli kontynuować dyskusję, Kopaka podniósł dłoń, na znak zachowania ciszy. Coś poruszało się w lesie przed nimi. Lesovikk? Ktoś inny? Kopaka przyzwał energie swojego żywiołu, gotowy do ataku. Nic nie mogło przygotować Toa na to, co stało się później. Krzyk rozbił się o ściany ich umysłów, krzyk pełen czystego cierpienia i czegoś jeszcze - zupełnego szoku. Mentalny wrzask był tak potężny, że obaj Toa spadli ze swoich wierzchowców, dłońmi zakrywając receptory dźwiękowe. Na nic się to zdało. Krzyk nie był fizyczny, a telepatyczny, i niósł ze sobą zbitki obrazów, których Toa mieli nigdy nie zapomnieć. Gdy wrzask w końcu ustał, Kopaka podniósł się jako pierwszy. Nim Pohatu mógł go zatrzymać, ruszył biegiem w stronę lasu. Gdy Toa Kamienia go dogonił, Kopaka stał nad czymś, co wyglądało jak kawałek szkarłatnej żelatyny. Pohatu rozejrzał się i dostrzegł podobną substancję rozrzuconą w promieniu kilkuset metrów. - Czy to...? Kopaka skinął głową. - Nawet gdybym nie słyszał wcześniej opisów, mentalna wizja zrobiła swoje. To zdecydowanie Tren Krom. Pohatu rozszerzył oczy. - Ten Tren Krom? Ten, który władał niegdyś wszechświatem, i którego wzrok powodował szaleństwo? Ten sam? Co mogło... mu to... zrobić? Kopaka nie odpowiedział. Tren Krom miał rzekomo posiadać moc, która znacznie przewyższała Karzahniego. A jednak ktoś lub coś rozerwało go na kawałki w parę chwil i nie pozostawiło po sobie żadnych śladów. To zdecydowanie była zbrodnia, którą Toa Powietrza mógł popełnić, ale była jeszcze jedna rzecz - obraz, wysłany telepatycznie do umysłu Kopaki, który nie wskazywał na Lesovikka. Była to prosta, wyraźna wizja pojedynczej rzeczy. Czerwonej gwiazdy. Rozdział 3 Kopaka i Pohatu stali w lesie, patrząc na zwłoki Tren Kroma. Niegdyś jedna z najpotężniejszych istot Wszechświata Matoran, teraz Tren Krom był tylko skrawkami rozrzuconymi po listowiu. Wyglądało to niepokojąco, i to nie z jednego powodu. - Zastanawiam się, kto będzie następny - odezwał się Pohatu. - O czym ty mówisz? - Nie widzisz tego? Najpierw Karzahni, teraz Tren Krom... coś jest na rzeczy. Potężne istoty giną, jedna za drugą. - Dwie śmierci to żaden znak - odparł Toa Nuva Lodu. - Dwa bardzo oddalone od siebie miejsca i dwie różne metody morderstwa... Przyznaję, zastanawiałem się, czy to Lesovikk mógł zabić Tren Kroma, ale nie widzę, dlaczego miałby to zrobić. Pohatu potrząsnął głową. - To nie Lesovikk go zabił, przynajmniej tak myślę. Lesovikk był wściekły na Karzahniego, głodny zemsty, ale nie był szalony. Ktokolwiek to zrobił... cóż, powiedzmy, że istniały czystsze sposoby na pozbycie się Tren Kroma. Kopaka kucnął, by lepiej przyjrzeć się zwłokom. - To prawda. No i należy zadać pytanie, kto mógł na tyle zbliżyć się do Tren Kroma, by to zrobić? Z tego co rozumiem, jego umysł był na tyle silny, że potrafił z daleka wyczuć inną inteligentną istotę. - Może był to ktoś, komu ufał? - zasugerował Pohatu. Kopaka wstał i rozejrzał się po lesie. Wydawał się przytłaczająco spokojny. - Wątpię, aby ufał wielu, jeśli w ogóle komuś ufał. Ale zastanów się - powinien być fizycznie związany ze swoją wyspą w naszym starym wszechświecie i nie móc się ruszać. Jednak, gdy wysłano agentów Zakonu Mata Nui, by go uwolnić, już go nie było. A potem okazuje się, że jest tutaj, martwy. - Zakon... myślisz, że mogli-- Pytanie Pohatu zostało przerwane przez dźwięk, dochodzący z góry. Ktoś lub coś czaiło się w drzewach. Pohatu nie widział dokładnie, ale zauważył, że miało duże skrzydła. - Mogę? - zapytał Kopakę. - Proszę - odparł Toa Lodu - pewne rzeczy jestem w stanie zrobić samemu. Kopaka wezwał swoje moce żywiołu i posłał podmuch mrozu w czatownika na drzewach. Chłód pokrył jego skrzydła lodem i zrzucił na ziemię. Pohatu patrzył jak oszołomiony nieznajomy próbował się podnieść - rzeczywiście posiadał zębate skrzydła, a przy tym dość długie ramiona i nogi. Nosił maskę Kanohi i dzierżył miecz ognia, który upuścił przy upadku. - Więc nie pochodzi ze Spherus Magna - pomyślał Pohatu. - To jeden z naszych. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Kopaka ostrym tonem. - Dlaczego nas śledziłeś? - Nie śledziłem - jęknął uskrzydlony nieznajomy - Polowałem. - Tak samo jak zapolowałeś na Tren Kroma? - odparł Pohatu. To coś potrząsnęło głową. - Nie upolowałem go... ktoś inny to zrobił. Ale odszedł bez uczty, więc jedzenie zostało moje. - Kto odszedł? Kto go zabił? - zapytał Kopaka. - Próbowałem zobaczyć - odparła kreatura - ale wiedział, że tu byłem. Wyjący wiatr odrzucił mnie i połamał wiele gałęzi. Gdy znowu dotknąłem nieba, jego już nie było. - Zbadałem okolicę - oznajmił Pohatu. - Nie widziałem żadnych śladów. - Gdybym był jednym z waszych, zaufalibyście mi - mruknęła gorzko istota. - Ale pewnie myślicie, że prawda jest mi tak obca, jak mój wygląd wam. Pohatu zerknął na Kopakę, po czym ponownie skierował wzrok na uskrzydlonego nieznajomego. - Jak masz na imię? - Kiedy jeszcze był ktoś, kto mówił do mnie po imieniu, wołano na mnie Gaardus. Ale to było dawno temu, gdy żyłem w koro. Teraz jestem tym, co widzicie. - Byłeś... Matoraninem? - zapytał Kopaka, nieudolnie próbując ukryć swoje niedowierzanie. Gaardus strzepnął ostatnie fragmenty lodu ze swoich skrzydeł i podniósł się. - Mówisz, jakby wiązał się z tym jakiś zaszczyt. Tak, byłem Matoraninem. Miałem dom, pracę, życie. Wtedy zostałem porwany przez bandę moich braci, którzy zostali wygnani za zbrodnie zbyt okrutne, by o nich mówić. Byli Duchami Nynrah, znienawidzonymi i przerażającymi nawet dla nich samych. - Słyszałem o Nynrah - oznajmił Kopaka. - Mistrzowie wyrobu broni. - Według ciebie - odparł Gaardus. Wzdrygnął się, jakby same wspomnienia sprawiały mu ból. - Postanowili stworzyć żywą broń... ja byłem ich dziełem, ale okazałem się dla nich zbyt mądry. Uciekłem... i polowałem... aż żaden się nie ostał. Pohatu był zszokowany. Co za Matoranin mógł tak bardzo zmutować swojego pobratymca? Jak inni Nynrah mogli na to pozwolić? Mieli aż taką obsesję na punkcie tajności ich kultury, że nie przyszło im do głowy wezwać Toa, by powstrzymali te okropności? - Jakoś wydostałeś się z robota - stwierdził Pohatu. - Może wraz z Rahi, by nikt cię nie zobaczył. Zakładam, że dobrze sobie radzisz z chowaniem się. Potem udałeś się na północ, jak najdalej od swoich... od Matoran. - Chciałem uciec od gniewu - odpowiedział Gaardus - ale on poszedł za mną nawet w to spokojne miejsce. Kopaka współczuł stojącej przed nim tragicznej istocie, nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale wciąż miał do wyjaśnienia dwie śmierci, a nie było czasu na naprawianie starych szkód. Być może po tym wszystkim... - Co widziałeś? Powiedz nam wszystko. - Ten, którego zwiecie Tren Kromem, pojawił się w lesie, znikąd - zaczął Gaardus, powoli i ostrożnie. - Był... zdezorientowany. Mógł się poruszać, ale niezbyt daleko i niezbyt szybko. Zamierzałem zapolować, ale jego umysł dotknął mojego, a to bolało. Potem... był ktoś jeszcze, pojawił się wiatr, zobaczyłem gwiazdę i... - Zaczekaj! - przerwał Kopaka. - Zobaczyłeś gwiazdę? Jaką gwiazdę? - Czerwoną gwiazdę - mruknął Gaardus, jakby odpowiedź była oczywista. - Zobaczyłem ją w swoim umyśle. Kopaka był zaintrygowany - on również dostrzegł wizję czerwonej gwiazdy, wysłaną mu telepatycznie przez Tren Kroma w ostatnich chwilach jego życia. Czerwona gwiazda krążyła nad wyspą Mata Nui w czasach, gdy Kopaka i jego towarzysze po raz pierwszy postawili na niej krok. Jakiś czas później odkryli, że gwiazda była tak naprawdę swego rodzaju rakietą, której robot Wielkiego Ducha używał, by wyrwać się z pola grawitacyjnego planety. Nie była to prawdziwa gwiazda, a maszyna. To jednak nie wyjaśniało, czemu Tren Krom myślał o niej w tak kryzysowej sytuacji. - Od dawna nie myślałem o gwieździe - podjął Gaardus. - Od czasu śmierci Nynrah. To przez gwiazdę tak długo zostałem w wiosce Nynrah po mojej ucieczce. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy może to, na co czekałem, jest tam, na górze, a nie tutaj, pośród lądu i wód. Kopaka spojrzał w górę. Gwiazda wisiała na niebie Spherus Magna i znajdowała się tam od momentu, w którym robot Mata Nui przybył na planetę. Teraz, gdy robot został zniszczony, czerwona gwiazda nie mogła zostać użyta ponownie, a jednak wciąż skrywała się wśród prawdziwych gwiazd, czekając na wezwanie, które miało nigdy nie przyjść. - Gdybyśmy tylko mogli się tam dostać... - mruknął Kopaka, bardziej do siebie niż do pozostałych. - Polowanie nie byłoby zbyt obfite - odparł Gaardus. - Nie o to nam chodzi - rzekł Pohatu. - To i tak bez znaczenia, w żaden sposób nie uda nam się polecieć w kosmos. Gaardus przez długi czas patrzył w ziemię, aż w końcu odezwał się, bardzo cicho: - Mógłbym was tam zabrać. Ale nie chcę tam wracać. Nikt nie chce. - Niby jak? - zapytał Kopaka. - Zostałem stworzony, by być łowcą - odrzekł Gaardus - a łowca wraca na tereny, bogate w zdobycz. Gdziekolwiek nie byłem, mogę tam wrócić... nawet do tamtego miejsca. - Więc zabierz nas tam. - Em, Kopaka? - odezwał się Pohatu. - Mogę na słówko? Toa Lodu i Kamienia odsunęli się parę metrów od Gaardusa i rozmawiali cichymi głosami. - Czy naprawdę chcesz, aby ten skrzydlaty cud natury nas prowadził? Co, jeśli nie lubi Toa tak samo jak Matoran? - Masz lepszy pomysł? Tren Krom poświęcił ostatnie chwile życia, by powiedzieć nam o gwieździe... albo nas ostrzec. Tam na górze jest coś, co wiąże się z jego śmiercią. Musimy dowiedzieć się, co to takiego. - W porządku - odparł Pohatu - ale to nie pierwszy raz, gdy zastanawiam się, czy nie nosisz swojej Kanohi zbyt ciasno. Dwaj Toa zwrócili się do Gaardusa. - Jeśli możesz nas tam zabrać, ruszajmy - oznajmił Kopaka. - Byle szybko, zanim któryś z nas zmieni zdanie, czyli ja - dodał Pohatu. Jeśli Gaardus pomyślał, że obaj oszaleli, nie widział oczywiście powodu, by mówić o tym na głos - jedynie podszedł do nich, rozwinął swoje skrzydła i objął nimi dwóch bohaterów. W zaledwie moment wszyscy trzej zniknęli. Pohatu nie był pewien, czego się spodziewać - jeszcze nigdy nie był wewnątrz "gwiazdy". Gdy Gaardus otworzył skrzydła i odsunął się, Toa Kamienia pomknął wzrokiem po okolicy. Znajdował się wewnątrz zakrzywionego korytarza. Ściany zdawały się być mieszaniną metalowych części i tkanki organicznej - gdzieś w ten sposób wyobrażał sobie wnętrzności Toa. Przygotowawszy się na nieznane, sięgnął i dotknął jednej z powierzchni. Zarówno metal, jak i tkanka, były twarde i zimne jak lód. - Przynajmniej nie jestem wewnątrz czegoś, co żyje - pomyślał. - Trochę mi już wystarczy. - Mamy towarzystwo - mruknął Kopaka pod nosem. Pohatu spojrzał w głąb korytarza. Trzy małe istoty odziane w purpurowo-czarne pancerze zmierzały w ich stronę. Zdawały się w jakiś niejasny sposób znajome, jakby Pohatu słyszał ich opis, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy. Gdy tylko zobaczyły dwóch Toa i ich uskrzydlonego towarzysza, zdały się być tym faktem bardzo zaniepokojone. - Co wy tutaj robicie? - zapytał jeden z nieznajomych. - Musicie wrócić. Powinno was tu dawno nie być. - Nie - powiedział drugi. - Nie pamiętasz, co stało się ostatnim razem? Nie mogli wrócić i musieliśmy-- - Ten był tu wcześniej - przerwał trzeci, wskazując na Gaardusa. - On był ostatni. Musi wiedzieć, dlaczego nikt już nie może odejść. - Ale spójrz na nich! - ponownie odezwał się pierwszy. - Musi znowu działać, inaczej jakim cudem by się tu znaleźli? Pozostali zamilkli, jakby przyznając towarzyszowi rację. Ten, który zapamiętał Gaardusa, skinął, po czym powiedział: - Dobrze. Ale jeśli dalej nie działa, musimy ich wykończyć jak pozostałych? Wszystkie trzy małe istoty dobyły dziwnie wyglądających broni. - Oczywiście - odezwał się pierwszy. - Jak inaczej mamy wszystko naprawić? Rozdział 4 Złowrogie oczy rozglądały się po imponującej budowli ze skały i zaprawy. Tutaj, w zalesionym regionie Spherus Magna, Wielkie Istoty zajmowały się swoimi pracami wiele lat temu. Teraz wewnątrz tej twierdzy pozostała tylko jedna, szalona, ale wciąż genialna i zarazem niebezpieczna. Z punktu widzenia obserwatora ona nie miała znaczenia. Nie, to, co miało znaczenie, to kto jeszcze znajdował się wewnątrz budynku. Axonn, Brutaka i Toa Helryx, zaprawieni w boju wojownicy; Makuta Miserix, tak potężny jak sugerował jego tytuł; Artakha, właściciel Maski Kreacji, Toa Tuyet, która była silniejsza niż pozostali myśleli, oraz Vezon, obdarowany mocą podróżowania między wymiarami z taką łatwością, z jaką innym przychodziło poruszanie się przez powietrze. Tyle potężnych istot w jednym miejscu... wyborne. Jak dotąd zabił Tren Kroma i Karzahniego - jeden z nich był szaleńcem, drugi żelatynową masą gorącego powietrza. Obaj okazali się żadnym wyzwaniem. Toa starali się zachować to w tajemnicy, często tak robili. Chociaż dwaj bohaterowie badający morderstwa, Kopaka i Pohatu, niedawno zniknęli, on nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Koniec końców mieli wrócić. Plan tego wymagał. Podobnie fakt, że Toa Lewa został zabrany przez ubóstwiających naturę Agori, był w najlepszym przypadku drobnym potknięciem. Jeśli zaistniałaby potrzeba, zorganizowałby ratunek w jakiś pośredni sposób, zanim Toa Powietrza mógł zostać narażony na faktyczne niebezpieczeństwo. Toa Mata byli zbyt istotni, by tak niepotrzebnie ryzykować własnymi życiami. Och, umrą, koniec końców, ale stanie się to, gdy on o tym zdecyduje. Oczywiście, nikt nigdy go nie podejrzewał. Nikt nigdy nie miał powodów. W miarę upływu czasu wszystko stało się dla niego jasne. Wiedział, że nadejdzie pora. Najpotężniejsi musieli być wyeliminowani pojedynczo - nie było sensu ryzykować. Nie można było żadnego przeoczyć. Pozostałymi mógł zająć się później. Spodziewał się, że będzie to czasochłonne, ale interesujące zajęcie, coś w rodzaju gry strategicznej, w której tylko on znał zasady. Teraz jednak los zdawał się zmieniać sytuację. Tyle jego celów zebrało się w jednym miejscu, co kusiło przyspieszeniem planów - okazja była zbyt wygodna, by z niej nie skorzystać. Trochę tego, trochę tamtego, a forteca rozpadnie się w pył... a wszechświat jedynie na tym skorzysta. Z uśmiechem na twarzy, bio-mechaniczny morderca zabrał się do pracy. Szykował się dobry dzień, nawet jeśli miał być wyjątkowo głośny. ---- Kopaka, Pohatu i Gaardus dostrzegli coś, co wyglądało na energetyczną broń w dłoniach trzech małych, uzbrojonych istot. Dwaj Toa wciąż nie mieli pojęcia, czy faktycznie znajdowali się wewnątrz czerwonej gwiazdy, albo kim byli ich dziwaczni przeciwnicy, ale podejrzewali, że Gaardus wiedział o wiele więcej, niż im przekazał. - Tamten mikrus powiedział, że byłeś tu wcześniej - odezwał się Pohatu do uskrzydlonego towarzysza. - O co z tym chodzi? - Wiedzieliście o tym - odpowiedział Gaardus. - Powiedziałem wam. - Nie mówiłeś nic o tych... czymkolwiek oni są - stwierdził Kopaka. - Czego jeszcze nie wiemy? - Mówiłem wam, czemu nie chciałem tu wracać - odrzekł zwyczajnie. - Teraz wiecie, dlaczego. - Jesteśmy Kestora - oznajmił jeden z purpurowo-czarnych nieznajomych. - Odpowiedzialni za prawidłowe funkcjonowanie tego miejsca. Ale ono od wieków nie działa, wszystko z jego winy - dodał, wskazując na Gaardusa. - Nic nie zrobiłem! - syknął Gaardus, rozwijając swe ogromne skrzydła. - Nie chciałem tu przybyć. Nie chciałem odejść. Nie miałem wyboru! - Nikt nigdy nie miał - odpowiedział Kestora. - Możecie opuścić broń, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać jak cywilizowane istoty? - zapytał Pohatu. W odpowiedzi trzej Kestora podnieśli swe bronie wyżej i szykowali się do wystrzału. W jedną chwilę Pohatu zniknął, a gdy pojawił się, Kestora zostali rozbrojeni - ich bronie znajdowały się w garści Toa Kamienia. - Powiedziałem-- Och, nieważne, wiecie co powiedziałem - parsknął. - Teraz, o co chodzi z tym przychodzeniem i odchodzeniem? Co to niby jest, centrum transportu? - W pewnym sensie - odparł jeden z Kestora. - Tak, można tak powiedzieć - zgodził się drugi. - Albo i nie - dodał trzeci. - Tak czy inaczej, wasza trójka powinna już iść. Macie to, czego chcieliście, czas odejść. - Mamy, co chcieli--? - powtórzył Kopaka. - Mata Nui, pewnego dnia spotkam przeciwnika, który udzieli prostej odpowiedzi na proste pytanie, i będę wtedy tak zdziwiony, że-- - Uśmiechniesz się? - dokończył Pohatu, po czym zwrócił się do trzech małych istot: - Posłuchajcie teraz. Gdzie niby mamy iść? - Z powrotem na Mata Nui, oczywiście - odpowiedział jeden z Kestora, jakby mówił do dziecka. - Tam, gdzie wasze miejsce. - Mata Nui to teraz ledwie złom na pustyni Bara Magna - oznajmił Pohatu. - Chyba rzadko wychodzicie na zewnątrz. - Jeśli to prawda, nie możemy ich odesłać - stwierdził pierwszy Kestora. - Nie ma gdzie ich odesłać. - Cóż, nie mogą tu zostać - odparł stanowczo drugi. - Mamy już zbyt wielu takich, jak oni. - Moglibyśmy ich zabrać - zasugerował trzeci. - Być może wiwisekcja mogłaby nam powiedzieć, czemu nie mogą wrócić. Oczywiście, próbowaliśmy już wcześniej i wyszedł z tego spory bałagan... wiele bałaganów, właściwie... ale może tym razem-- Kopaka skrzywił się, podniósł swą broń Toa i uwolnił podmuch lodu, który zamroził trzech Kestora. - Czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Pohatu. - Mogliśmy się czegoś jeszcze dowiedzieć, a ty ich zabiłeś! - Nie są martwi - odrzekł Kopaka, już idący w przeciwnym kierunku - tylko zamrożeni. Odtają, prędzej czy później. Mam dosyć słuchania bzdur złoczyńców. Rozejrzyjmy się. Pohatu odwrócił się do Gaardusa, by zapytać, czy widział kiedyś coś takiego, ale ich uskrzydlony towarzysz zniknął. Toa Kamienia pobiegł za Kopaką, by mu o tym powiedzieć. Potrzebowali Gaardusa, by wrócić na z powrotem na Spherus Magna. Zamrożone oczy Kestora odprowadzały go wzrokiem, gdy szedł w głąb korytarza. ---- Na Spherus Magna skomplikowana i delikatna praca dobiegła końca. W odpowiednim momencie forteca Wielkich Istot i ci wewnątrz obrócą się w pył. Ich przyszły morderca spojrzał na swoje dzieło i uznał je za dobre. Usiadł na ziemi i podniósł kamień. Nucąc do siebie, zaczął rzeźbić znak pamięci dla tych, którzy niebawem mieli zginąć. ---- Kopaka nie był zadowolony zniknięciem Gaardusa, ale zdziwiony również. Istniała możliwość, że teleporter zniknął na dobre, przynajmniej, jeśli miał trochę rozumu. - Miejmy nadzieję, że Kestora mylili się i jednak jest stąd jakieś wyjście - odezwał się Toa Lodu. - Inaczej... - Inaczej bardzo zmęczymy się swoim towarzystwem - mruknął w zgodzie Pohatu. - Chcesz, żebym udał się na zwiad? - Nie, ja... - zaczął Kopaka, ale Pohatu już zdążył na chwilę zniknąć i pojawić się z powrotem. - Za późno - odparł. - Już po sprawie. Niewiele do zobaczenia. Sporo laboratoriów, jakieś stare mechanizmy, widać, że były naprawiane naprędce kilkaset razy. I wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłem kogoś, ale nie jestem pewien. - Więcej Kestora? - Może. Byli podobnego wzrostu. - Znajdźmy ich. Dwaj Toa przeszli około sto metrów, gdy światła gwałtownie zgasły, a zewsząd zaczęły dochodzić do nich odgłosy kroków. Słyszeli również szepty, ale nie potrafili zrozumieć słów. Kopaka użył Akaku Nuva i przeszył ściany dookoła swym prześwietlającym wzrokiem. W jedną stronę widział jedynie bezkres kosmosu, w drugą zaś dostrzegł rzeczy - wiele rzeczy - których wolałby nie zobaczyć. Gdy przemówił, jego głos był cierpki. - Musimy ruszać - oznajmił. - Teraz. - O co chodzi? - Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Złap mnie za rękę. Znajdziemy wyjście. Dźwięki były coraz bliżej. Niektóre z nich brzmiały jak piszczące gryzonie, inne jak ciała niesione przez metalową podłogę. W jednym momencie dostrzegli oświetlony korytarz tuż przed nimi, ale gdy się zbliżyli, światła ponownie zgasły. Co gorsza, hałas zaczął dobiegać i z przodu, i z tyłu. - Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy otoczeni - rzekł Kopaka. - Nigdy nie jesteśmy otoczeni - odpowiedział Pohatu. - Po prostu wolimy być w centrum zainteresowania. Odprysk światła pojawił się po ich prawej i ujawnił małą sylwetkę, wzywającą dwóch Toa. - Tędy. Kopaka użył Akaku i zobaczył, że we wskazanym pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo innego. Jeśli to była pułapka, najprawdopodobniej niezbyt dobra. Dwaj Toa ruszyli ku drzwiom i wpadli do środka. Istota zamknęła je za nimi. - Tam, na zewnątrz, nie jest bezpiecznie - oznajmił ich wybawca - ale pewnie już się o tym przekonaliście. Jest tam wiele bardzo nieszczęśliwych osób, wiecie. Toa zdziwili się, gdy ich oczom ukazał się nie Kestora, a Matoranin - dokładniej Onu-Matoranin, choć żaden z tych, których znali. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Pohatu. - Co tutaj robisz? - Jeśli chodzi o drugie pytanie, zakładam, że to samo co wy - odrzekł Matoranin. - Jeśli zaś chodzi o to, kim jestem... mam na imię Mavrah. Postacie Posortowane w kolejności pojawienia: *Gaaki *Kopaka *Pohatu *Lesovikk *Karzahni *Tahu *Gali *Mata Nui (wspomniany) *Ackar (wspomniany) *Lewa (wspomniany) *Tren Krom *Gaardus *Trzej Kestora *Tajemniczy morderca *Przeklęta Wielka Istota (wspomniana) *Axonn (wspomniany) *Brutaka (wspomniany) *Helryx (wspomniana) *Miserix (wspomniany) *Tuyet (wspomniana) *Vezon (wspomniany) *Mavrah Kategoria:Generacja 1